


Tamed and Unleashed

by Wesz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesz/pseuds/Wesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf brings some unexpected feelings. Luckily, when Liam's confused, he can always count on precious Scott McCall to help him out...</p><p>...Or in this case, have one of the most humiliating conversations ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed and Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> So this work has been divided into two chapters. The first one is fluffy, the second is an expansion and smutty. I figured not everyone wants to read smut, so this way you guys can choose!
> 
> Prompt: "could you write one where Liam is really sexually sensitive and whenever somebody touches his ear or gently pats his hair he whines and whimpers and blushes so fucking adorably thus when Scott hugs him he goes like: @_@ and then smut" - Anonymous

There were two things that had made Liam aware of his heightened emotions that day. 

The first was after lacrosse practice, while he was showering in the locker room. His eyes kept subconsciously wandering off. Water was running down his body, wetting his hair, and through his eyelashes he sneaked peeks at his teammates around him. It was an act based purely on curiosity, he had figured. It was all about comparisons; seeing what other pubescent bodies looked like, the changes they were going through. The tingles in his abdomen were just a small side effect, he thought. 

It wasn't like he meant to be some sort of creeper. Hell, he caught boys checking him out, too. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't worth getting upset about, because it was just one innocently confirming that one was normal. That it wasn't weird that one's body was changing. 

But as time passed, the tingles seemed to be getting worse and worse. 

Especially post Scott McCall’s werewolf bite. 

Scott McCall himself; the second thing that had made Liam realize that the animal inside of him was dealing with a lot of uncertain feelings. Scott McCall, his alpha. The dark haired boy with chocolate eyes who had stood by Liam so many times. The seventeen year-old adolescent who always took care of him. 

The same Scott McCall that just happened to be quite affectionate. 

It was late at night, and Liam, Scott, and the pack were watching a horror movie. It had been Stiles’ idea to do 'something normal, for a change'. Although Liam was pretty sure he just needed an excuse to cuddle up to Derek on the sofa. 

The movie was about mirrors. It was set in an abandoned warehouse, one that had burned down long ago, yet a security guy still had to work the night shifts. Some strange stuff had started happening with the mirrors inside, and the events had sucked Liam in. 

He was munching on his popcorn carefully, taking care to be as quiet as possible, lest he break the palpable tension of the room. Scott was sitting next to him on the floor, both of their backs leaning against the couch. The bowl of popcorn had been stolen away by Liam, placed in the groove of his lap. 

The boy’s heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as the movie fell completely silent, indicating that some scary shit was about to go down. Liam held his breath, a piece of popcorn still balanced in front of his lips. 

Boom! A loud bang sounded through the room, and Liam almost jumped through the ceiling. Behind him, Derek and Stiles were laughing quietly at him. Liam stuck out his tongue at them, before he noticed Scott was looking at him as well. 

"Ignore them," he whispered, looking intently into Liam's eyes. "It's okay to be scared." 

Liam gave a small nod, blushing half from the eye contact Scott was maintaining, and half out of appreciation at his caring behavior. There had never been a moment when Liam was scared, angry, embarrassed or anxious with Scott where the other hadn’t told him that it was okay to feel that way. Liam would've gotten sick of that after the third or fourth time if it was coming from anyone else, but not from Scott. 

He averted his attention back to the TV, going back to picking up his popcorn with his left hand. His right hand was on the floor, pulling at the ends of the carpet. 

Suddenly, he noticed movement next to him, and from the corners of his eyes he could see Scott shifting. He moved closer to him, and now their shoulders were touching. Liam felt his cheeks burning up again, but it wasn't enough to make him pull away. Instead, he revelled in the sensation a tiny bit longer. 

But Scott wasn't finished. 

Soon enough, Liam felt fingers tracing on the back of his hand. He stopped demolishing the carpet, and the popcorn. Once again his breath had hitched in his throat, and he was waiting curiously to see what his alpha was attempting to do. 

Scott's fingers rubbed Liam's knuckles before they found a way through the gaps between Liam's fingers. It was in that moment that Liam finally understood what Scott wanted, and he turned his hand around. 

It only took a second before he felt a weight on his palm. Scott laced their fingers together, and started caressing the side of Liam's index finger with his thumb. 

They were holding hands. Mother of God, they were holding hands. They were holding hands like some sappy Skinny Love couple, and it made Liam feel light headed. The butterflies – which he had not yet acknowledged as butterflies - were fluttering in his stomach, trying to get away from the acid that was his innocence. The tingles in his abdomen were back, and when Liam's attention dragged to them, a certain part of his lower body twitched. 

Liam was sure his cheeks were about to burst into flames as he realized what Scott's hand holding had done to his body. 

And to make his embarrassment even worse, Scott was now giving him this odd look. He was examining him from head to toe, and Liam didn’t dare look back at him. Was there any way Scott could notice this? Aside from...seeing it, of course. Liam glanced at himself in a quick, inconspicuous motion. No. No, there was no way Scott could see it. 

But werewolves did have better senses. Could Scott hear it? Feel it, somehow? Oh, God, could he smell it? 

A gentle squeeze of his hand answered Liam's questions. Another 'it's okay to feel this way'-reassurance, by Scott McCall. 

And even though Liam knew it was silly, it still helped. His heartbeat slowed, and his nerves calmed as the goose bumps settled into his skin. Who was he kidding? He didn't have anything to feel ashamed about. Not when he was with Scott. 

Liam's dry lips were sticking together, but split open when a soft sigh pierced through them. He squeezed Scott's hand back and decided that maybe, just maybe, he would act a little more jumpy than he actually was while watching the movie…because, if this was just what holding hands with Scott felt like, imagine what putting his head on Scott's shoulder would feel like. Or sitting in Scott's lap. Or being spooned by Scott. Or being spooned by Scott in just their underwear.  

Wait. There wasn't a way that his alpha could read his mind, right? 

He glanced at the guy next to him, but Scott's eyes were drawn to the movie. Liam sighed, relieved. 

Throughout the rest of the film, Liam jumped a few more times. Maybe acting a little more scared than he actually was. Just maybe. The air between him and Scott seemed to have thickened - or Liam had just made that up - and he was curious to find out what would happen. He wondered if Scott caressing him might move into something better. 

After a while, the screen went black and the title sequence rolled up, much to Liam's disappointment. He hadn't dared to put his head on Scott's shoulder, and Scott hadn't wrapped an arm around him either. And now it was too late. He grumbled mentally at himself. This sucked. He had been enjoying this feeling of anticipation; this excitement of 'what if'. But now that nothing had happened, it sucked. 

"Right. Well, this was fun. But we're gonna go," Stiles broke the silence, already getting up from the sofa. 

Scott stood up as well, flicking on the lights in the living room. He gave Stiles a certain look, and his best friend shrugged at him. It was obvious why Stiles wanted to leave so badly, since he had to drop Derek off at the loft, which meant alone time.  

The duo soon left, leaving Scott shaking his head as he shut the front door. 

Liam was still on the floor when Scott came back into the living room, looking up at him. "So...do you wanna watch something else?" Liam spoke up, a lame attempt at holding on to the hope growing inside his chest. 

"I don't know, it's already past one," Scott replied after he had shot a look at the clock. "And it's a school night. Shouldn't you go?" He frowned thoughtfully. 

Liam's face fell, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I should go." 

He got up from the floor and brushed the popcorn from his clothes. 

"I had a nice evening, though," Scott said with a sincere smile. "It was good." 

"It was," Liam agreed. "Normal." 

"Exactly. No crazy werewolf stuff happening," Scott's smile turned goofy. 

Liam laughed, rubbing his upper arm. 

"Come, I'll let you out," Scott then said, motioning Liam over to the hallway. 

Liam hesitated. "Scott?" 

"Yeah?" 

Liam blinked, trying to think of something to say. He hadn't intended to actually call out to his alpha. His mouth had just gone for it. "I, err..." he muttered. Think. Think of something. Anything. Just words. You've already said 'I'. Now finish it. Finish the sentence. Make a sentence. 

"I wanna stay over." 

Damn it! 

"Because, err...it's late, you know. And, err...and my mum doesn't like me roaming the streets after midnight..." he made up. 

Scott's eyebrows had shot up in surprise, and Liam knew exactly why, because even though he tried to cover it up, Liam had said straight out what he wanted. He never used to do that. Not when it might show weakness, or dependency. So, to Scott, it was a milestone in his personal growth. A moment he had witnessed. 

Naturally, the alpha was flattered, and more than welcome to oblige. "You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the floor," he replied. 

Liam puffed out a breath. "Great, sounds good." 

Scott was still beaming proudly at him. "Come here." He threw an arm around Liam's shoulders as they walked up the staircase. "You can always stay over." 

The younger one blushed. He felt Scott's arm around his neck and allowed himself to be pressed against the guy. Once inside Scott's room, he was freed from the embrace, but instantly missed it. 

Scott sat down on his bed. Liam followed his lead, wanting to be near his alpha. "So, do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" 

Liam's eyes widened as all the color disappeared from his face. He hadn't expected that question. Because who the hell would be willing to discuss something like that? 

But looking at Scott McCall, Liam knew the answer to that question was obvious. "W-What do you mean?" he stammered. 

"You know," Scott answered. There was a suggestive undertone in his voice, followed by an almost obscene hand gesture. Yet, the rest of Scott's body language was open and inviting. 

"W-What's there to talk about...?" Liam muttered, shrugging a little. "It's just a physical reaction, right?" His voice lowered. Scott's bed sheets below him had suddenly become very interesting. He had started tracing the patterns on them with his finger. 

"Yeah, of course," Scott agreed. "But we, being werewolves, experience it in a much stronger way." 

Liam scoffed at that. "Okay...I sorta figured that..." 

Scott smiled at Liam, but the boy couldn't see it. Silence fell between them, and where to Scott it felt like a comfortable one, Liam was slowly dying in its grasp. 

"So...so why do you wanna talk about this?" Liam tried. The tension in the room was getting too much for him. 

"I figured you might want to." Scott answered, his voice light as air. "I know it can be confusing..." 

Liam shrugged it off. "I guess it is a little..." He narrowed his eyes a bit, not really knowing what else to say about the subject. The discomfort was taunting him way too much. 

But still Scott didn't seem to be bothered by it. "It can also be fun!" he pointed out. "Experimenting with it and stuff." 

Liam's blush ran deeper into his skin. He was sure he would never be able to look at Scott ever again. He wanted to speak through his awkwardness, but his mind had lost track of words. 

Suddenly, Scott's hand was on his knee, and Liam shivered. "Hey," Scott said. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried. 

Liam's voice cracked as he replied, "Yeah, fine. Just a little...awkward, I guess?" 

The weight on his knee disappeared. 

"I'm making you feel awkward?" Scott asked, his facial expression twisting into shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He looked away, scratching the back of his neck. 

"No! No, it's okay," Liam looked up, reassuring the older one. "I mean...I just...this...I don't know..." He chewed on his tongue for a moment, pulling himself together. "It's just weird to talk about your...personal stuff...to the one who...y'know...made it happen." He let out a deep breath as he looked down again. God, this was horrible. 

Scott frowned at his words. "What? Why?" he replied, not understanding. "It's like you said, just a physical reaction. Who cares?" 

"Well, yeah! But, you know, it's still weird!" Liam exclaimed, sounding a bit more frustrated than he had intended to. 

Another silence fell between them. After Liam's small outburst, Scott's hand had found its spot on Liam's knee again. Liam knew his alpha had done that because of his explosive disorder. Scott was afraid Liam would go into a rage. The gesture was sweet, but unnecessary, because Liam didn't feel angry at all. No, he still felt uncomfortable as hell. It was almost like a cloud of tension had formed between them, and Liam was sure that if he had a knife, he could've cut Scott a slice. Offer him a foggy piece of his anxiety. 

And Scott wouldn't have been Scott if he hadn't noticed that. 

"Alright. I can't stand this. Let's just hug it out, okay?" he suddenly offered. 

Before Liam could resist, Scott had already scooted forward and was wrapping Liam in his arms. The younger one groaned when he rested his head in the crook of Scott's neck. 

"I'm sorry," he said, not really knowing what he was saying sorry for, but it just seemed the right thing to do. You probably should apologize when the guy you've been having horny feelings for finds out you’re having them. 

Scott chuckled, rubbing Liam's spine. "Don't. It's okay." 

In his mind, Liam said 'of course it is', but his actual reply sounded something like a muffled 'eh'. 

In the meantime, Scott's hand had trailed up onto the back of Liam's head and was now tugging at the ends of his beta's hair with soft pulls. Liam's stomach started tingling again and he felt something move in his pants. He rolled his eyes at himself and wanted to pull away, but the sensations Scott's caresses granted him were too nice. So he stayed where he was, not complaining. 

A heat expanded in his chest when Scott took an even firmer grip of Liam, pulling him tightly against him. Liam's muscles tensed, and when he noticed how strong Scott felt against his body, he throbbed. 

Scott's hand moved to the top of Liam's head and started patting him with long strokes. Unaware, Liam hummed and nuzzled closer into Scott's neck. The alpha smiled, and Liam could feel his cheekbones against the side of his face, and then he felt Scott's hot breath in his ear. 

The tickling air made Liam's body tremble, and before the boy realized what he was doing, a whimper slipped out of his throat. His face burned when what he had just done sank in. 

"Do you..." Scott's voice sounded hoarse. "Do you like that?" 

Liam nodded, scared of breaking the tension if he would talk. This entire moment felt so exciting, but also really uncomfortable; then again, it was still quite awesome. Because Scott was holding him and Liam felt safe. A little ashamed, but also righteous. He wasn't being judged. He became more aware of the tingles in his stomach, the desire to find out 'what could happen' became worse, and Liam's head pounded from it. 

He could have died in that hug and been fine with it.


End file.
